


TFC headcannons

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Category: All For The Game, the foxhole court
Genre: Multi, headcannons, the foxes - Freeform, twinyards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: Collection of Foxhole Court headcannons from my Tumblr.





	1. Instagram

  * So Andrew and Neil eventually get sat down by their respective PR teams and told to get some sort of social media.
  * (Except Twitter. They're under strict instructions to sty away from that).
  * So someone makes them Instagram accounts.
  * Neither of them like the idea of it.
  * Willingly posting photos of themselves isn't something either are comfortable with.
  * So they switch.
  * There're two ways this can go down.



 

**Ok so:**

  * Both of their official accounts basically turn into fan accounts for the other.
  * Andrews account is filled with photos of Neil with literally no caption.
  * Neils is also filled with photos of Andrew but with captions like **Worlds Best Goalie**.
  * People are really confused because why do these two people who ate each other have literal fan accounts of each other.
  * Their PR teams are like **NO! THIS ISNT WHAT WE MEANT! Why are you posting photos of our rivals star player?!**
  * Other people are more concerned on how the hell Andrew got a photo of Neil Josten in bed!!
  * Seriously, someone call the police!
  * Matt comments on every single photo Andrew posts of Neil with something along the lines of **BFF. I <3 U**. 



 

**And then there's my fav one:**

  * Neil and Andrew each have their own accounts, **@Jos10** and **@ajm_hates_exy**.
  * Andrews accounts has photos of Andrew and Neils of Neil just as it's meant to be.
  * EXCEPT!
  * They switched accounts.
  * Neil controls and posts for Andrew and Andrew for Neil. 
  * Neil posts a photos of the twins on Andrews account with captions like **"I'm the good looking one"** or **"happy birthday to me and my clone"** or **"why the fuck does this dickead have my face?"**
  * Neils account has a random photo of his nostrils which Andrew captioned " **I'm saying I'm fine when infact I have a cold and am keeping my boyfriend awake with my walrus like snoring and he's going to murder me".**
  * Jostens Nostrils trends cause holy fuck Neil has a boyfriend!
  * This turns into a total creep shot war and there is literally no rules whatsoever.
  * It's never been said in so many words that it's a competition but it definitely is and they're both ruthless with captions. 
  * Andrew doesn't speak to Neil for a whole weekend when Neil posts a photo of toddler Andrew with the caption "cute as a button".
  * Neil mostly tries to post soft and cute photos that prove Andrew is human.
  * Neil's profile description is " **Junkie** ".
  * Andrews is **"I'm actually a super huggable person".**



**XXX**

  * No matter which scenario the foxes love it.
  * They've lost and won so many bets because of those damn Instagram accounts.
  * And they always get each others permission before posting a photo. 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AARON MINYARD NAMES HIS TWIN DAUGHTERS AFTER ANDREW & NICKY!!! I WILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO SAYS THIS ISNT VALID!!!

**I am weirdly passionate about this.**

  * Ok Aaron & Kaitlynn get married straight out of college.
  * Total American college sweethearts.
  * They’re cute
  * They go through med school together.
  * It’s stressful but they make it work. They’re always supporting each other.
  * Obviously these two are top of their class. (Kaitlynn is actually the top and Aaron is of course so proud because that’s his _wife_!!)
  * They’re residents at the same hospital when Kaitlynn get’s pregnant.
  * Aaron kind of has a nervous breakdown because he has issues from his childhood and of course finding out he’s going to be a parent is a big thing.
  * They make it work.
  * Aaron is constantly worried about Kaitlynn.
  * He goes all across town for a specific ice cream flavour that every store are always out of stock of!!!
  * Kaitlynn and Andrew low-key bond over ice-cream flavours and getting Aaron to run around on an ice cream scavenger hunt.
  * Nicky is a ball of emotions when he finds out. He legit cries because _‘I’m not old enough to be a grandfather’._
  * ~~He’s a total drama queen and i love him!~~
  * They’re having twin girls.
  * Aaron is a surgeon. He deals with blood and medical stuff every day 24/7 but when Kaitlynn goes into labour? Yep he’s a total mess.
  * Andrew just so happens to be there and punches him to get him to sort himself out.
  * Aaron definitely cries when they’re born.
  * Both girls are born healthy and happy.
  * Andrew and Nicky are the first to hold them.
  * As they’re there each with a baby in arm, Nicky being the quietest he’s ever been in his life and really trying not to cry Aaron looks down at his feet and asks if they want to know their names. He points to the baby in Andrews arms and says “ _that’s Nico_ ” and then to the one in Nicky’s _“and that’s Annie”._
  * _~~(Nico can be a girls name I checked on a baby website and everything)~~_
  * Nicky actually does start crying now.
  * Andrew freezes. And he looks between his nieces. He makes eye contact with his brother. And he nods. Before looking back down at Baby Nico and starts rocking her gently.
  * Aaron and Kaitlynn Minyard name their daughters after Nicky and Andrew because after nearly ten years these three are close and even though the twins aren’t good at showing it they do care about each other!!!
  * They’re his family.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on @cowpants147


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks a dick and Neil lets some things slip.

  * The Foxes are having a team bonding sesh with the new baby foxes.
  * They’re playing Never Have I Ever.
  * It was going well until someone decided to be a dick (it’s Jack. Jack is being a dick)
  * He asks “Never have I ever killed someone” (yes this cliché hc)
  * Everyone freezes and looks at the twins.
  * Andrew looks bored as always and calmly downs the shot
  * Aaron doesn’t feel guilty about what he did and would kill him again to save his brother but its still a sore spot.
  * He glares as he drinks.
  * And then to everyone’s shock Neil drinks.
  * Everyone looks at him.
  * Nobody knew this.
  * Neil shrugs and says he done it twice and he’s acting like its no big deal.
  * “Dads men broke into our safe house. He had mom pinned up against the wall with a knife about to slit her throat. I shot him before he could. I didn’t stick around to hear his last words but I was a terrible shot, he wouldn’t have survived”.
  * Someones about to reply when he carries on.
  * “And the second time I was attacked walking home from school, the guy tried stabbing me, we struggled for the knife and it went in his chest instead of mine”.
  * At his friends worried face he starts saying “guys its fine it was years ago”
  * This makes things worse because as Nicky points out “Neil you’re only 19 now how old where you then!”
  * “I don’t know 12 the first time and mom was still alive so second time I was probably like 15 I don’t know. See years ago”
  * Needless to say baby foxes aren’t invited to the next game of Never Have I Ever.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on @cowpants147


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky knits.

  * He picks it up a little after he takes custody of the twins because knitting seems like a mature and grown up thing to do.
  * Its also a way to calm himself after all the stress that comes with raising two destructive teenagers, trying to meet ends meet, missing Erik etc.
  * He’s terrible until the little old lady across invites herself to his knitting session and teaches him.
  * This becomes a weekly thing and she also brings lovely homecooked meals: pies, cakes, casseroles … because “Nicholas you and your boys are too skinny”.
  * He becomes really good.
  * The twins buy him knitting magazines and wool but they never mention it because they don’t understand ‘healthy communication’.
  * Erik receives multiple care packages filled with American sweets, photos and handmade scarves, hats, mittens even a kettle cosy.
  * Even Andrew and Aaron wear things he makes (especially when he’s having a bad day)
  * When they go to PSU he makes the team orange beanies.
  * The Vixens get bobble hats.
  * Neil gets so many sweaters forced on him.
  * Every baby fox receives blankets when they’re born.
  * Nicky and Allison knit and stitch together while gossiping (mainly about Neil and Andrew)
  * He’s in charge of making Christmas sweaters.
  * King and Sir have a cupboard dedicated to sweaters made by Nicky because they’re ‘his grandkids’



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Nicky.  
> Originally posted in @cowpants147


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lawyer Andrew minyard!!!  
> Originally posted on @Cowpants147

Although I 100% love Andrew going on to do professional Exy with Neil just imagine:

  * Lawyer Andrew. He flies through Law school, top of his class.
  * He’s basically an edgy and angsty male version of Elle Woods lbr
  * Works at a couple of firms or whatever they’re called.
  * Represents the wrongly accused, the little people being screwed over by big corporations etc.
  * Maybe then he does a stint at Family Court and works to make sure kids don’t get screwed over by the system like he did.
  * And then, I don’t have much knowledge of US law system besides Law and Order, but then he gets a job with the DA, specializing in sexual assault cases.
  * Andrew takes great enjoyment from seeing those scumbags being sent to rot in jail.
  * He has a super high success rate.
  * He’s tough and intimidating and yet so soft and caring.
  * Andrew Minyard looking sharp! in black suits because a dress code is not going to ruin his aesthetic.
  * Sometimes stays in touch with the survivors he represents.
  * Still a man of very little words but the one he does use hit the mark.



 

  * **+Nicky being so proud and always bragging about his cousins/sons who are a lawyer and a doctor!**
  * _You’re kid won a spelling bee? Well guess what Linda I RAISED A LAWYER AND A DOCTOR!_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago and still love this idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift Lyrics + Andreil

Ok but when Neils drunk he sings End Game by Taylor Swift to Andrew because he’s a sap and after a few shots he has no filter and he thinks the lyrics are funny because:

_I wanna be your endgame_

_I wanna be your first string_

_I wanna be your A-Team_

_I wanna be your endgame,_

_Big reputation, big reputation Ooh **you and me we got big reputations** ,_

_And you heard about me,_

_ooh **I got some big enemies**_

_Big reputation, big reputation Ooh **you and me would be a big conversation,**_

_ah And I heard about you,_

_ooh You like the bad ones too_

And of course Andrew always ups the percentage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. It was very late when I originally thought this up so don't judge me too much please.  
> Originally posted on @cowpants147


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renison Kids.

I’ve seen so many posts about Dan&Matts kids and all the other but none of Renee and Allison and now I have … a few.

  * I feel like these two would adopt, I don’t know I cant see it and I feel like with Renees work and her background she would totally want to help kids.
  * They adopt a baby boy who was abandoned at Renee's church.
  * They call him Noah Bryon. Because of course Allison would honour Seth in some way.
  * Honestly these two are mum goals!
  * When he’s four and he wants blue hair to look like Renee they look up ways to do it that wont damage his hair and of course they do it.
  * Allison stares down anyone who looks down their nose at school.
  * Theyre supportive as fuck!
  * Don’t want to play Exy? Cool here’s a list of awesome comebacks if uncle Kevin starts running his mouth.
  * Don’t want to go to college? Thank god we can go on holiday instead of paying for tuition.
  * ETC.
  * They go to church as a family.
  * I feel like they’d adopt a few kids all from different backgrounds but I only have a name for Noah.
  * Renee doesn’t push religion on her kids but she does use verses from the bible to help them through tough times and all the other positive things about Christianity.
  * They totally have one of those bibles for kids with illustrations.
  * Their kids are famous at school for the best lunch time snacks and the most awesome birthday parties ever.
  * Allison spoils her kids but makes sure they know the importance of working for what they want.
  * Andrew is godfather!!!!
  * When they’re in their teens Renee teaches them basic self defence because she’s seen the horrors of the worlds and yes she’s shielded her kids from that but she sleeps better knowing they know to defend their selves.
  * Allison feels a rush of pride when she walks in on her daughter taking cookies and juice boxes as payment for a bet with the other Foxes kids.
  * Best family vacations ever.
  * They visit places the kids have ties too like if they adopted a kid from overseas or something.
  * They definitely make sure they know their heritage.
  * Just these two being badass mums who raise their kids to be strong and independent and support them no matter what and help them deal with their possible demons from their pasts in a caring and healthy and extremely loving way!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on @Cowpants147


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random idea that I fell in love with.

dont ask where this came from but here it is:

  * OK so Neils doing press duty in his fourth year and everyone knew it was a bad idea but here we are.
  * It was a long game, Jack was being a twat, Neil doesn’t like reporters anyways and he just wants to get it over and done with and go kiss Andrew up on the roof.
  * And he gets through the majority of the interview without too many insults and then someone brings up a rumour that’s flying around and asks:
  * **Josten do you care to address the rumours that you are gay?**
  * And Neil is just so tired and he’s smelling all gross and he really just wants to smoke and kiss his bf so he answers:
  * **Geez just cause I like to kiss Andrew doesn’t mean I’m gay!**
  * _(Because he’s not gay he’s Demi.)_
  * And then he just walks off without a word and people are like wtf man!
  * Nicky’s face is probably going to break from smiling so much because _HOLY SHIT NEIL THAT WAS ICONIC_
  * **Above my paygrayed** \- Wymack.
  * The video goes viral because of course it does.
  * It becomes a gif Neil Josten is trending everywhere but Neil doesn’t give a shit because he’s finally kissing Andrew.
  * Andrew above him calling him a junkie idiot and raising the percentage a little bit.
  * But maybe, just maybe Andrew ~~smiles~~ lips twitch before he closes the distance between them cause Nicky was right it was iconic.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on @cowpants147


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foxes Calender

  * After there big win PSU start selling loads more merch _(I have a fair few HCs about that)_ including calendars.
  * Featuring the OG foxes, each fox has their number matching to the month, all of them wearing their Foxes uniform.
  * **Dan #1 - January**
  * She’s there looking fierce as fuck (like always) with confetti and balloons falling all around her, funny new years eve glasses on with an exy stick in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other.
  * **Kevin #2 - February**
  * Slightly grumpy looking wearing cupid wings over his jersey with a plastic bow and heart arrows instead of his exy stick with doves flying around his head.
  * **Andrew #3 - March**
  * Tiny lil Andrew kicking over a pot of gold, green leprechaun like hat resting sideways on his head as he holds up his middle finger looking bored with a rainbow behind him for St Patricks day.
  * **Matt #4 - April**
  * Matt in bunny ears with whiskers painted on his face, Ext racquet filled with chocolate Easter eggs. (After the photoshoot those chocolate eggs go missing so does Andrew)
  * **Aaron #5 - May**
  * Aaron is holding light sabers instead of exy racquets and he has a stormtrooper mask pushed up on his head cause of the whole May the 4th thing _(IDK there is literally nothing important about May and I’m super sorry to Aaron cause he deserves better)_
  * **Seth #6 - June**
  * Just a big collage of photos of Seth, candid photos from games as well as photos the others took.
  * **Allison #7 - July**
  * Just Allison sat chillin in a deck chair in the middle of the court, jersey tied up slightly kinda like a crop top, exy stick being used as an umbrella stand, 4th July style sunglasses and a cocktail in her hand.
  * **Nicky #8 - August**
  * He’s there with no tshirt, just in his shorts, armbands on his arms, unicorn rubber ring around his hips and he’s got snorkels pushed up on his forehead and flippers on his feet and the photo is taken in the middle of a big star jump.
  * **Renee #9 - September**
  * Renee is standing sweetly with a witch’s hat on her head and a knitted Hufflepuff scarf around her neck. She’s holding a wand and pointing it at an Exy ball which looks like it’s levitating.
  * **Neil #10 - October**
  * He‘s stood there surrounded by pumpkins and spilled candy, about to hit a smaller pumpkin with his racquet. His uniform torn up and covered in dirt and fake blood and he’s got zombie makeup.
  * **November**
  * All the foxes recreate their candid team photo except they’re all wearing turkey hats. Andrew is shovelling pie into his face and Renee is munching on a turkey leg the size of her face.
  * **December**
  * Wymack is in the middle sat and dressed as Santa.
  * The twins are off to the side dressed as elves both flipping off the camera.
  * Nicky is stood leaning against Aaron looking spot on in a stripy red and white suit and bowtie. 
  * Kevin’s sat on Wymacks lap dressed like a cliché 6 yr old in shorts and a knitted Christmas sweater.
  * The three girls are recreating the Charlie’s angels pose while dressed in festive onesies.
  * Matt and Neil are off to the side dressed as a Christmas pudding (Matt) and a reindeer (Neil) battling each other with giant candy canes.




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foxes Movie

  * Hollywood will make a movie about anything.
  * Literally ANYTHING! (my point is proven by the existence of multiple Sharknado movies)
  * So they’re obvs not gonna miss the opportunity to make a movie out of the Foxes + Neil.
  * This is the team that went from worse in the league to winning the whole thing.
  * And Neil, this tiny boy, who rips reporters to shreds and oh yeah IS THE SON OF THE BUTCHER OF BALTIMORE!
  * The foxes aren’t exactly thrilled but the school thinks its a good idea so they get followed by actors for a month.
  * The team go to the premiere and they look on point (duh!)
  * This movie itself it … a disaster.
  * It was never gonna be accurate because there’s stuff they cant know *cough* Moriyamas *cough*.
  * But this is borderline hilarious:
  * There’s unnecessary explosions (like wtf where did they come from).
  * Kevin complains and points out all the Exy related mistakes.
  * Some bits are really hard to watch:
  * Seths death Aaron killing Drake cause yes that’s included except its incredibly inaccurate.
  * The scenes where Neil is being tortured by his father.
  * In this version Neil somehow becomes some sort of ninja and disarms and beats everyone before the FBI swoop in.
  * The kind of hone in on the Andreil “I hate you but not in the actual sense of the word” thing except they totally misjudge and make them have this brotherly BROTP type thing.
  * And of course because this is Hollywood there has to be some sort of romance.
  * So this movie included a Neil/Allison/Renee love triangle.
  * Allison has a still of hers and Neils characters kissing as her Profile Pic for a month.
  * Before the credits role they show a bunch of photos of the actual foxes plus facts like the outcome of Aarons trial, newest freshman etc.



**ICONIC SCENES INCLUDE:**

  * Neil on Kathys show ripping Riko a new one.
  * Kevin scoring winning goal.
  * The whole team grinning and holding up championship trophy chanting FOXES and ghost Seth appears and then fades out.



**BONUS ICONIC MOMENT:**

  * A week later Andrew and Neil are on press duty someone asks Andrew his opinion on the movie.
  * “Shit” - Andrew. When someone asks why he shrugs and says “cause I had to watch my best friend and my boyfriend make out”.
  * Neil figured Andrew had been jealous from all the hickeys he’d got after the movie but hearing him say it was a shock to he system and he has to be dragged away.




	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes

  * Ok so Nicky and Matt are disgusted to hear that Neil has never heard of Pancake day because yes he’s heard of the big holidays like Christmas and Valentines Day etc but why would he have heard of a day dedicated to pancakes? 
  * Like they feel personally offended
  * Andrew is also mildly disgusted because Andrew loves this day. A whole day dedicated to eating pancakes with all the syrups and sugar he wanted. 
  * Whats not to love? 
  * So of course they turn it into a team bonding session. 
  * They have a competition and of course bets are made because this is the Foxes we‘re talking about!
  * Kevin is frowning through the whole thing because “do you know how much sugar are in those!”
  * Aaron and Andrew simultaneously throw things at him. 
  * Neil brings some sort of instant pancake mix because he had that once while on the run. Andrew sees it and throws it out the window with a glare. 
  * He takes Neils hand and they make their batch together. 
  * Neil totally feeds Andrew chocolate chips on command. 
  * Nicky is trying to show off while flipping pancakes and one gets stuck to the ceiling. Aaron is flipping pancakes like a pro. He has practise from making Katelyn breakfast in bed. 
  * Renee isn’t very good at making pancakes but she goes around helping mixing and cutting up the toppings and everything. 
  * When it comes to decorating they go all out:
  * Kevin’s is just drowning in fruit. 
  * Nickys has whipped cream with so many sprinkles all over because “taste the rainbow guys” or whatever
  * Matt goes all soppy and cuts his in a heart shape and writes D+M in strawberries.
  * Renee and Dan go classic. Syrups and cream and chocolate sauce. 
  * Allison somehow makes hers look flawless like a work of art. 
  * And then there’s Andrews.
  * Ice cream, squirty cream, chocolate chips, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, (literally a dentist would have a heart attack if they saw it.) All topped off with ONE strawberry just to appease Neil. 
  * Nobody can decide who won the bet. 
  * Its suggested that since Neil hasn’t celebrated this day before he should be judge so he gets a mouthful of everyone's. 
  * He chooses Andrew as the winner.
  * Nicky calls it rigged.
  * Aaron rolls his eyes.
  * Renee smiles while Andrew looks bored.
  * And Allison collects 50 dollars off Matt. 




	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 horsewoman of exy.

So i fell in love with @duckfresco ’s post about how its absolute bullshit that none of the female foxes went pro and now all day throughout doing my homework my mind had been busy with headcannons of Dan, Allison, Renee and Thea being fucking BADASS and breaking down barriers and setting records.

Ok so in WWE the women really weren’t taken seriously and their matches where basically just an excuse to show sexy woman in small outfits … until THESE 4 badass woman came onto the scene and tore down those standards and turned female wrestling into something next level. 

And that’s what these four do for Exy. 

The girls really hit it off in their last year at college with Thea whenever she visits Kevin to the point where she’ll go over just to hang out with them too.

I don’t imagine she’s had many close female friendships while living at the Nest and the fox girls basically adopt her as one of their own. 

They do the usual female friendships thing, sleepovers, movie nights, drunk gossip sessions. 

Also Thea can drink like a drunk champ so she definitely fits in.

And then they start training together and they DOMINATE!!!

Then the Fox girls graduate and go to pro teams because they’ve all worked so hard and overcome so much. 

And then idk maybe there’s a charity exy match that Renee came up with, girls against boy or something but either way theyre all on the same team and the opposition have no chance. 

Everybody is in awe.

Actual awe.

Everyone talks about Andrew, Kevin and Neil being a force to be reckoned with but these guys were the OG.

And then in the next draft (?) some genius coach manages to snag up all four of them.

Let’s just say that the Philadelphia Phoenixes are unbeatable that season and win the championship.

They go against Kevin in his first year Pro and they’re brutal. 

Literally poor Kevin.

Thea goes up to him and gives him a kiss before patting him on the back and saying “better look next time sweetie” before going off to join her team.

Everyone falls in love with them. 

Tumblr can’t get enough of them.

They do magazine covers together. All different kinds too not just sports. 

They do Teen Magazines and give interviews because they’re fucking inspirations for girls everywhere. 

Promoting body positivity, self love.

When the four of them make the cover of Vogue, Allison being the badass motherfucker that she is, autographs it and sends it to her parents (because yes she’s a big sports star but she can be a big sports star and still be obsessed with fashion and she’s freaking out inside because holy shit that’s VOGUE!!!)

They still do the things as said by cannon eventually. 

Allison creates multiple fashion lines. Like goes full Kylie Jenner and makes her own business and everything. 

A line designed for the disabled. A line for plus sized women and men. A kids line when her and Renee adopt their first child. 

Just so many fashion lines where all the profits go to charity (and of course she pays her employees a decent wage that they can actually live off)

Renee still does her charity work abroad. She goes away every off season, sometimes with Allison, sometimes without (cause like I said Allison is also running a fashion empire).

And then during the exy season she volunteers at soup kitchens and all sorts.

Dan eventually turns to coaching because that has always been a dream after her … 3rd kid??? 

And eventually coaches for the US Olympics team. 

All of their Instagrams are iconic. 

They do adorable Instagram lives where they’re all in their face masks and pjs, just drinking wine and talking with fans. 

And of course their significant others are super supportive and vice versa. Everyone is hyping up everyone, it’s a whole lot of Exy love. 

Also Katelynn becomes like an honorary member occasionally and as the only other female in the OG Foxes gatherings she’s welcomed with open arms. 

And in the end they all become Exy icons and introduce a whole new demographic to the sport and knock down the walls for women everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted @cowpants147


	13. Chapter 13

Ok but what if in professional Exy they do what they do in football where before the match (or I guess in Exy it’d be after the match) when they all line up and shake hands they take kids on with them too.

Now imagine Neil with Dan and Matts kids, his godkids, at the championships which Matts team didn’t get too. 

Or Andrew walking onto the field with two tiny identical looking blonde haired girls holding his hands and it’s just such an odd sight but oddly sweet to see him with his nieces. 

And even better that when they’re on the same team they make it to championships and all the kids want to go onto the court with them.

And yes technically yes there’s a limit to how many kids a player can take with them but Neil did his puppy dog eyes and Andrew glared and nobodies mad enough to challenge them.

So these two tiny men walk onto the court followed by a heard of children (some are nearly as tall as they are. They’re 8). 

Literally all the OG foxes kids are with them.

Even Renee and Allisons son who has blue hair (cause their are none damaging ways to do it and you can fight me on this)

And Nicky and Eriks kids who heard everyone was going and convinced their dads it was time for a vacation. 

Andrew and Neil are just drowning in kids as they shake hands with the opposing team  
who are struggling to keep a straight face as the youngest of the bunch start climbing up Andrews legs.

I have a suprising amount of feelings regarding this.


	14. Chapter 14

I don’t know much about sport but I’m guessing the big teams have YouTube videos featuring promos and highlights and stuff so obviously The Foxes have one too. Except there’s doesn’t just include promos and highlights. It also has iconic videos such as:

  
**Ex-homeless person does my makeup.**

Neil does Allisons make up and they have a chit-chat. Lots of orange eye shadow is used cause Neils a nerd. Also talk about resources for homeless people and ways other can help. Allison also donates a bunch of money to shelters etc.

**Family Hotdog Eating Contest *emotional***

Featuring the twins and Nicky going head to head. Andrew wins. Kevin’s crying in the distance because CALORIES! Aaron pukes. Nicky does a 30 second burp. It’s a mess.

**Slimy Foxes**

All sit around at the court and make slime. Neon orange slime. Nicky spills glitter everywhere. Matt gets his stuck to the ceiling. Neils’ falls on his very expensive jeans. Allison is yelling. Wyamck walks in to a disaster zone and walks back out again  
immediately.

**Trying British Candy.**

Kevins crying again. Andrew is eating everything. Nicky starts choking. Neils suddenly switches back to a british accent mid video. Everyone is perplexed. Andrew is living his best life cause sweets and neils accent. (He ends up taking the left over candy and also Neil up to the roof for sour and sweet tasting kisses)

**Reacting to Exy conspiracy theories.**

Kevin is horrified by most of them but goes all dreamy eyed throughout all the Jeremy Knox conspiracies.

**Carpool Karaoke.**

Ft all the foxes on the bus, hopped up on vodka and energy drinks after a game, belting out to fox themed songs.

**Dance to the death.**

Matt and Dan competition. Anytime/where when What Does The Fox Say they have to dance. Matt breaks out mid pop quiz when Nicky sneaks into his class. Also at grocery store, doctors office, mid game (everyones so surprised lets Neil score)

**Innuendo Bingo**

Nicky is literally the worst. Whoever he’s going up against always ends up soaked. Nicky vs Andrew is hilarious and filled with glares and in the end Andrew just spits it all in Nickys face to be petty.

**Chubby Bunny Challenge.**

Kevin has to commentate an Exy Game with his mouth filled with marshmallows.

**Try Not To Laugh**

Andrew wins obviously but he goes all funny when he heard Neil giggle at a cute dog video and just stares at Neil.

**Couples Yoga Challenge.**

Literally all the paired up foxes do it. And then there’s just Kevin and Nicky paired up and its the most stressful thing to watch. Dan and Matt and up making out. Neil and Andrew are both so short but w Andrews strength they nail every single one.

* * *

Honestly their content is so weird and most coaches would be like NOPE but Wymack doesn’t really care and they’re happy and he secretly watches all of their videos in his office with some scotch.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving a bunch of my headcannons from tumblr to here just cause.   
> Originally posted on @cowpants147.


End file.
